1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a modulized heat-dissipation control method for a datacenter, and in particular, to a method for simultaneously sensing inner temperatures of servers and central processing unit (CPU) temperatures in the servers, so as to control a rotating speed of a fan module or a flow of a coolant, and achieve an objective of modulized heat-dissipation control.
2. Related Art
With the development of a computer technology, computers, especially servers that are applied to the Internet and can perform a large amount of operations, have become indispensable in people's daily life.
In a current server disposing manner, multiple servers are disposed on a rack, each server is disposed with at least one CPU, and a side of the server is disposed with at least one fan. In a datacenter, an accommodation space is provided in a building or container to accommodate the multiple racks.
Since the CPU or a relevant electronic component used by the server is fast in operation and high in efficiency, relatively, an operating temperature generated by the CPU or electronic component during the operation is also very high, and a heat dissipation effect of the server is very important.
In a common server heat-dissipation manner, the server has a temperature sensor, which generally senses a CPU temperature and takes the sensed CPU temperature as a basis for controlling a rotating speed of the fan. Though different server manufactures have different control methods of the fan, generally, they all follow a principle of fastening the rotating speed of the fan when the CPU temperature rises. In addition, the servers on the rack drive the respective fans thereof to rotate according to their own sensed temperature values and determination formula. The fan blows air of the accommodation space to the server, so as to lower the server temperature. However, after flowing out of the server, the air after heat exchange returns to the accommodation space and raises the temperature in the accommodation space.
In order not to lower the heat dissipation efficiency, it is necessary to use an air conditioning equipment to lower a temperature of a vacant space. Though the air conditioning equipment may be controlled to adjust a load, it affects temperatures of the whole accommodation space. On the other side, it is difficult to even the temperatures of the whole accommodation space because of the disposing of the racks. Therefore, the temperatures of positions where the racks are located are also different, and it is difficult to control the loads of the fans on the servers.
In order to reduce power consumption of the datacenter for heat dissipation, and since it is difficult to perform better monitoring and control by adopting the conventional heat-dissipation control method, the inventor provides the present invention, so as to effectively monitor and lower heat dissipation cost of the datacenter with a modulized heat-dissipation control method.